


your sadism is coming out, better cover the framer with your ashes

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia



Series: The Mafia (ie the fuck ups) [11]
Category: Original Work, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Burning, Cigarettes, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masochistic tendencies, Painplay, Slight Dirty Talk, Smoking, Teasing, cigarettes on skin, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first the Consigliere ever forgets his ashtray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your sadism is coming out, better cover the framer with your ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingWrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingWrong/gifts).



> neon approve of us. praise us bby.

The meeting started out as monotonously as usual, with Julian droning on about something that most of them probably didn’t care about, Vita making ridiculously negative comments and Jaina trying to be abrasive, as well as Akivya and Keon half-cuddling with each other and looking through papers that were more than likely not even related to the meeting. Gioia seemed as collected as always, ignoring the rest of the group for the most part… which left Nanashi.

Nanashi, who was staring at him with a look that Anakin didn’t think he could place at all, a cigarette between his lips, steadily letting thin trails of smoke pass his lips. He looked… at ease, maybe. Anakin had never been good at placing those expressions, really- not even most of them. Even what people would call ‘blatantly obvious’ he wasn’t sure how to recognize. 

It was like the whole ‘feeling’ thing all over again. 

Well, he’d done his best to ignore that.

Anakin was close to rolling his eyes when Nanashi finally grabbed him, pulling him closer and pressing his head against his chest, free hand running through his thick red locks, ruffling them in a way that almost felt nice. Glancing up to the older man only offered a tiny smirk on his lips, one that Anakin would’ve easily shoved off if it hadn’t been Nanashi.

“What are you thinking about?” He questioned, partly out of curiosity and partly out of annoyance.

Nanashi didn’t hesitate before lifting his hand up to curl around his pale lips, a small smirk growing on his face as he inhaled a final drag. The only thing he could think about was wonder about if Anakin would freak out if he were to crush his cigarette on his skin. It was really a risk he was willing to take, seeing as he didn’t really have any ashtrays here and didn’t really want to be scolded once again by Gioia for flicking them on the ground or at the lesbian couple. 

“Quiet,” he mumbled, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and looking at the others. No one seemed to be looking at them, all of them focusing on something entirely different- he was completely sure that Vita was staring at Keon with a bit too much lust for him to be comfortable with, while Keon was staring at Akivya who just.. Just stared at Gioia. Oh. Well, that was interesting. “Don’t move.”

Using his nimble fingers to remove the barely kept together strands of string, he turned the cigarette around so that it was blistering against his soft, ink stained tribal tattoo. A little part of him actually felt bad when he saw that he was cringing, groans trying to force themselves to escape his tight seal over his mouth. It was useless, really. Seeing that he was pressing him against his chest, hand only growing tighter. 

“Don’t wanna make a scene, yeah?” He teased, looking up at the small crowd of people that still were paying no actual attention to either of them. Perfect, somewhat, he guessed. He actually almost hoped someone would notice the way Anakin was staring at him in shock, still completely silenced by his hand, It would be almost perfect. “Take it, Ana. I need another one anyway.”

It fucking hurt. And almost sudden and intense burning sensation that spread through the skin of his thigh and made him want to cry out in pain. Anakin’s positive if Nanashi weren’t covering his mouth he would’ve fucking cursed. The way he dug the burnt tip into the inked skin, let it press against him until he could feel it marking his leg… it caused a small shiver to run down his spine, tensing up and pressing his back flat against Nanashi’s chest.

He thinks of what he could do- bite his hand, yell at him, try and shove him away- but Nanashi was right. He didn’t want to make a scene… already got enough flak for the few sexual things the others knew about. Stilling in his movements, he let himself give a weak nod, watching as Nanashi pulled the cigarette away from his skin, ashes half stuck to his leg.

He watches as Nanashi pulls another from the pack of cigarettes he’d set out on the table, flicking on his lighter to light the thing before blowing a ring of smoke across his face teasingly. It made the redhead want to shiver, noticeably flinching when Nanashi pulled the smoke stick from his mouth, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck without a trace of care… harsh, sucking movements as his lips met the pale skin.

And then he was pulling the cigarette back into his mouth and looking down at Anakin with an expression that the younger man is sure would be considered predatory, barely letting out a breath as he inhaled sharply. The anticipation is almost frustrating- wondering if he’s going to do it again, cringing at the thought that he might… fuck. 

He just hopes nobody’s looking at them.

Nanashi notices that Gioia was looking at them, turning her head in an almost comical fashion, glancing at him first before locking eyes with Anakin. It only takes her a moment before she starts blushing, her previous pale colour turning a bright tomato like colour. He’s almost curious if the older woman knows what he’s doing to the man, if she thinks it’s hot or completely out of her  
(probably small) realm of knowledge. She probably never did anything like this; being engaged to a seventy something year old man probably limited her quite a bit. Still.. She used to be a consort. Maybe a few people have put out their cigs on her before, wouldn’t really doubt it if it was actually true or not.

Winking at the blonde, he continued playing with his boyfriend’s thigh, moving his finger over the burnt skin before moving his hand up to latch around his zipper, teasing the metal part. Pulling it down too quickly before Anakin could react, he let it coil around his fingers, almost surprised at the fact that he was half hard. 

“You’re disgusting,” he snickered, leaning in to blow a small cloud of chemicals at him, letting his hand slip back out and around to his lower back, toying with the soft skin. “To think you might actually like this.. I should..” 

He fingers dug at his opening the best he could, annoyed at the fact that he was still sitting so clenched like this and not in his lap.. Gioia would’ve liked a show, he thought. Probably would be into it.

“Do you like the fact that Gioia is lookin’?”

He doesn’t really want to answer that. Doesn’t want to answer that in any way, really, not when Nanashi’s still blowing those thin rings of smoke in his face and when his fingers are sliding down his back, past the waistband of his jeans and pressing against his rim, enough to cause a shudder to crawl across his skin, force him to tense and shift against Nanashi nervously, a heavy blush staining his cheeks.

It was disgusting. It was disgusting and fuck, he was embarrassed. Anakin doesn’t even think there are words for how embarrassed he is, watch the woman’s face redden further and the way her eyes slipped as if to follow Nanashi’s hand, settling on the event that he would’ve rather not had anyone see. 

It was enough that he had to bite down on his tongue to cover a moan, looking away almost instantly as he feels one of the digits push into him, trying to both pull away from Nanashi while also dreading the thought of being punished for it. He barely had the chance to turn his head before a second one was pushing in and Nanashi was flicking the end of the cigarette and glancing at him with a look that was more amused than it should be. 

Fuck him. Fuck him so fucking hard.

Gioia looked away from the man briefly, feeling her face practically burning, an uncomfortable lump growing in her throat as she began massaging her temples. She needed to calm down soon, she didn’t need to be so worked up like this.. It’d be close for her turn to talk about expenses, it’d be awful if she was acting like some excited teenager.

Glancing back up to the man, she noticed him staring back at her, almost glowing with too much interest and arousal. A small thought drifted to the front of her head, why is he flicking cigarettes on my clean floors? Doesn’t he realize how hard Akivya works to clean all of this? and he’s supposed to be asexual, why does he feel the need to do this stuff in front of others. How does this even work?

Nanashi didn’t seem to mind her staring back, giving another flick of his cigarette until it all managed to coat the taller boy, who just blushed and leaned back against the chair further. It was almost attractive, if it wasn’t so awkward. She knew what he was doing, maybe. Fingering him, she assumed. It was the only real explanation that she had. Maybe he was putting out his cigs on the boy’s cock and balls, but she really doubted at this point.

It was so fucking awkward, almost enough that a near-nausea had settled in the pit of Anakin’s stomach. It would’ve been worse, probably, if he wasn’t so fucking turned on- and maybe it was that part that was the most awful, that he was so close to getting aroused, pushing back against Nanashi’s fingers and rutting himself on the man’s hand, eyes shutting tightly.

But then he could feel the cigarette’s warmth against the suddenly exposed skin of his thighs, Nanashi’s fingers tapping it against the same patch of skin he’d done before as he glanced down to the way his cock was half-straining against his underwear, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before very slowly letting his hand move upward, fingers sliding out of his ass to wrap around his mouth again as he pushed the cigarette against the tattooed skin of his neck.

Anakin thinks he would’ve moaned if he had any less dignity. But… well, maybe he actually did- fuck, it hurt so goddamn bad, like a flame being pressed against his neck, embers on his skin, but for some reason it was so painful it was arousing. He liked it, really, too much, the feeling of Nanashi muffling his noises and pressing burn marks into his skin, half teasing and half sadistic… would’ve been different, normally. He wouldn’t have even thought about this kind of stuff before Nan, but…

His eyes barely flitted up before he could see the confused stare of Gioia resting on his body, along with the rather wide eyes of a certain janitor, staring with something akin to horror and amusement. Anakin heavily debated biting Nanashi’s hand, on the verge of screaming at him.

Nanashi almost wondered if at this point, he was considered a sadist or not. He was literally making Anakin a human ashtray, fingering him while others watched.. and he liked it, liked it a lot. Thought that Anakin liked it as much as he did, glancing down in his stained underwear, cock close to tearing. Almost considers forcing his cock out to tease him, but reconsiders. Too messy. They're going to get some shit from Gioia and Akivya for this, didn't want them to bug him about making his boyfriend get off during this. Too much trouble than it’s really worth at this point.

“Fuck, you’re loud,” he leaned back in, removing his hand from his mouth for a quick second before pressing his lips against it, teasingly biting down on his lip. “Should’ve expected that, really.. You’re always loud.”

Taking out the final white cancer stick from it’s holder, he scowled in annoyance at the fact this was his last one. Bummer, really. He was hoping that he could tease him a bit more before the meeting was over, if it ever actually ended. Nanashi was almost convinced that it’d go on forever, it’s already made it’s way past the third hour. 

Sticking it in his mouth, he inhaled, pulling the shivering boy closer to his body until he could playfully blow smoke in his face, smiling almost. Anakin was staring at him in an odd mixture of annoyance and arousal, continuing to rut against his free hand. Poor thing was going to be exhausted by the time this was over with.. Might as well come back to his room afterwards, he’d make up for it later.

“Don’t scream,” he flicked the ashes at him, pleased at how quick it was going out. “You’re already hard, gonna need to take that out before someone notices.”

Don’t scream? Fuck- if it wasn’t already obvious what he was going to do… well, Anakin didn’t know what was. The obviously devious stare that Nanashi was aiming at him, hand trailing down his leg to slip between his thighs, tease the undone buckle of his tattered jeans before letting his other hand wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as he tugged the cigarette from his mouth.

It was barely any time before he could feel the burning sensation of smoke against his skin before there was pain. Such a fucking pain, like it was fucking blistering and causing welts to grow with the way it bit at and scorched him. And he was biting on his tongue, back pushing back against Nanashi’s chest, letting his legs stop moving almost uselessly as the final press of ash his the too-exposed skin of his cock, trying to muffle the noises he wanted to let loose.

“G-goddammit, Nanashi…” he managed to get out, pursing his lips and going lax in his lover’s tense grip, avoiding eye contact so he could ignore the smirk growing on his face. “I fucking hate you,” he whispered under his breath, just hoping that the older man didn’t notice how his voice splintered or the way he was so obviously clinging to him. Seriously, he’s fucked in the head at this point. 

Nanashi didn’t hesitate to force the man’s head up, pulling at his hair and smirking almost too cockily. He was so cute like this, voice cracking and shaking like a child, clinging to him.. There wasn’t any doubt in his mind that Anakin was going to go off on him later on, maybe even ask for him to do it once again. Maybe. 

“Please.” He flicked his nose, leaning his hand into curl around his thin cock, tips teasing the tip of his wet cock. “I know you like it.. You’re still hard, Annie.. Somehow, I knew this would happen. Fucking desperate whore, you like being burnt and teased like this..” Glancing upwards, he spotted Gioia doing her best not to look at either of them, pressing her face into her large stack of papers, while Akivya was hiding his face half-heartedly in Keon’s chest, a blush growing brighter until he glanced back down at Keon’s small lap. 

“You like it when Akivya and Gioia looks at you..?” He questioned, a teasing tone obvious in his voice. Of course he did. Even if he claimed differently, he always knew that Anakin kinda liked it when people watched. Adored it when Keon or him watched as he got fucked.. It was too obvious, even if Ana lied and tried to hide his love for it. “You’re so close, I can feel it.. Look at them for me? I bet you’ll like it even more.” 

No, he definitely wouldn’t like it. He didn’t even fucking know where Nanashi got half this bullshit- it seemed like he was filthier than just about anyone Anakin had ever met at this point. Still, it wasn’t helping matters that his voice was so demanding, even as hushed as it was, fingers teasing over the small burn area on his length, flicking it teasingly until Anakin half wanted to press his legs together in shame. I’m not looking at anyone.

… maybe. Maybe he actually did like it when they looked at him- kind of liked the thought of people watching Nanashi get him off, pressing cigarettes all across his skin like he was an ashtray, marking his flesh with little circles of burnt flesh and charred ash… 

It was almost sexy.

Anakin blamed it on Nanashi that he was still pushing his hips forward against his hand, still letting him caress and tug on his shaft and flick fingertips across his head with that uncanny smirk, barely able to keep himself from letting out a loud, shaky moan when he finally came across the man’s long, perfect fingers.

“Fuck… fuck you, asshole.” It was all he could really manage to get out, albeit somewhat half-heartedly, pulling the man closer still as he felt Nanashi smearing his release across his jeans… disgusting. Oh well. He supposed they could be washed later. Although that didn’t change that he was still goddamn miffed about the entire situation, pushing Nanashi with an arm as though it could somehow change things.

Nanashi shook his head, almost sighing. Anakin really was perfect like this.. So weak and easy to force, even if that sounded awful in his head, he didn’t really care anymore. Anakin really did like it, even when he tried to hide it like this. No way in hell he didn’t. 

“I know, Annie,” he pressed a kiss to his cheek, fingering the obvious burn mark on his neck, wiping off the ashes that only smeared across his tattoos. “We can do that afterwards.”


End file.
